Drabbles
by ExemplaryRadiation
Summary: Just some explicitly sexual writing blurbs about Cal and Andre.
1. Chapter 1

Everything in the world kind of just disappeared.

Seriously.

Do you know how hard it is to form coherent thoughts with someone's mouth wrapped around your dick?

Very, very difficult.

I don't even really understand how we got to this point. One minute I was arguing with Andre over where to put the pipe bombs and now I'm sweating in the middle of his bedroom desperately grasping on to one of the posts on his bed with my pants around my ankles.

Let me start from the beginning.

This is why we were arguing: I wanted to put at least two bombs in the locker room, but Andre wanted to keep them for panic reasons only – not destruction. Andre gets angry. And loud. And he yells. Which I'm generally pretty chill about. But not today – no, I had to go and start an argument. I'm pretty sure Andre only participated because of how pissed he is that I still hang out with Rachel.

From time to time, I hear him mutter 'I'm going to fucking kill that bitch."

I really wouldn't put it past him, considering he probably won't let me do the honors.

Anyways, back to my story. Arguing.

We managed to go from light banter to full out yelling to rolling on the floor bitch fighting in a matter of minutes. That's when I felt it.

"Did you just fucking bite me?" I shoved Andre off of me and heard his back crack against the footboard of his bed.

He really shouldn't do shit like that. It's a really bad idea.

See, I haven't told him I'm gay.

Or… that I kind of want to fuck him into oblivion.

Or that I like biting. A lot.

So when he smirks and swipes the back of his wrist over his mouth, I kind of lose the last bit of sanity I had the moment before. "Yea, I did." He stuck out his tongue in a childish way, trying to pull off that childlike innocence we've never had.

My mind was absolutely not thinking anything innocent.

I was thinking about how incredibly awesome it would be to shove Andre down on his bed and have him stick his tongue somewhere where it would actually do some good.

Now this is where I get confused. Because, while I was thinking all this, a hand that did not belong to me managed to land on my dick.

"You're pitching a tent, dude." His mouth was less than two inches from mine, so close that I could feel the words on his breath more than I could hear them. I could feel my eyes widen farther than they should as he rolled the button on my jeans between his thumb and index finger.

Andre snapped the button and before I could question his sanity – or sexuality, he ripped the sipper and jeans down to my knees.

"What the fuck are you doi- ugnh!" Hand. Balls. Andre's hand on my fucking balls. Naturally, being me, I don't do anything. I just kind of looked at him. I knew with just that one look that he wanted it as much as I did – that is how well we know each other.

Andre lowered his head and licked the tip of my dick at half-mast. I arched up from the tiny waves of pleasure tickling my stomach and grabbed his hair with the hand that had not made its way to his bed post. Maybe I was too rough, but I pulled Andre up to my face from the roots of his hair and forced my tongue into his hot, wet mouth. I violated every ounce of his mouth and pulled his bottom lip between my teeth leaving it bloody. Somewhere in the middle of this my shirt ended up ripped in two five feet away from us.

Andre licked his way down my arched neck, bit his way down my heaving chest until he reached my throbbing cock. What did the bastard to then?

Look at it.

That's it. All he did was look. Then proceeded to bit my thighs, like my navel, touch everything except my dick. So you have to imagine my surprise when suddenly my entire dick was down Andre's hot convulsing throat. I'll admit it – I screamed. As my scream ebbed into a guttural drawn-out moan worthy of a porno, I realized that his tongue was making its way up the bottom of my cock.

Andre licked, sucked, grazed his teeth for what seemed like hours while I writhed, moaned, and bucked up under him. This is the point where I was unable to form thoughts. I could feel him smirk around my dick as I whimpered out a warning of the load I was about to blow. I came all over his face and watched as it dripped into his mouth. He swiped his tongue around the perimeter of his mouth, sucking in some of my cum.

That is the story of how I agreed to not put any pipe bombs in the locker room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Zero Day Drabbles!

For allavengedromance

Please review and tell me how to improve! I'm trying out different writing styles.


	2. Chapter 2

His dick is up my ass.

All of it is up my ass.

And I'm moaning like a bitch on the ground with my ass in the air begging for every thrust to come hard and faster. He likes that. Every time I moan out his name he groans in return and loses just a little bit more control.

"Andre, Andre, Andre, Andre." His name is spilling out of my mouth and I can't control it.

My bed is shaking, my back almost breaking. I can taste blood in my mouth from when I accidentally bit on my tongue.

The thrusts are coming faster now – more erratic. He's close. Andre is close to losing all of his control because of me. He is going to lose all ability to think, all that he will be focused on is the animalistic carnal pleasure coursing through his veins and he blows his load deep in my hot ass.

And then he does. And when he does, it's a beautiful thing. He comes moaning out my name, "Cal… Cal… ungh, Cal."

I come right after he does, my eyes rolling into my head and my jizz splattering all over by bedspread and reaching to squirt on my face.

Andre pulls out and flips me overspreading my legs open farther than I care for them to go as he watches his white cum leak out of my gaping asshole dripping down to pool on the bed. With a nearly painful lick to my hyper sensitive asshole than leaves me whimpering, Andre retreats to the bathroom to clean up.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Zero Day Drabble #2

For allavengedromance

Please review and tell me how to improve! I'm trying out different writing styles.


End file.
